The present invention concerns a powder paint system that includes an arrangement permitting quick color change and that minimizes paint lost when making the color change.
Colored powder paint must be completely purged from a paint line and spray gun, particularly when changing from a dark color to a light color, so that residue paint from the previous color does not discolor the next color. A problem is that this leads to slow cycle times, wasted labor, and process inefficiencies. Also, existing purge methods lead to considerable waste in the form of purged material that must be landfilled, which could be very expensive, particularly if the landfilled materials are potential pollutants to the environment.
Some manufacturers have chosen to use a different paint line and spray gun for each color. However, this requires a large capital expenditure for equipment. Further, the equipment takes up space and each station requires constant maintenance and upkeep, whether or not it is used.
Another problem is that the particles of the powder paint will degrade if kept in a fluidized state ready for use over long periods of time. Powder paints must be fluidized (i.e., suspended in air or a gaseous carrier), so that a uniform and steady flow of particles of powder paint can be picked up and carried to a part upon demand. Degradation occurs because collisions between particles affect the particle surfaces and also cause the particles to become smaller in size. Where a high voltage charge is used to assist in depositing the powder paint onto a part, the degraded powder materials have a reduced ability to pick up or hold a high voltage charge.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide at least one spray gun, a paint line changing assembly and a plurality of differently colored paint sources. The paint line changing assembly is configured to selectively connect the at least one spray gun with one of the plurality of differently colored paint sources. The paint system further includes a controller for maintaining at least one of the plurality of differently colored paint sources in a partially fluidized state when not connected to the at least one spray gun and for maintaining the one of the plurality of differently colored paint sources in an operative fluidized state when connected to the at least one spray gun.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of painting including providing at least one spray gun, a paint line changing assembly and a plurality of differently colored paint sources. The method also includes selectively connecting the at least one spray gun to one of the plurality of differently colored paint sources with the paint line changing assembly. At least one of the plurality of differently colored paint sources is maintained in a partially fluidized state when not connected to the at least one spray gun and the one of the plurality of the differently colored paint sources is maintained in an operative fluidized state when connected to the at least one spray gun.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a paint system including a paint line changing assembly and a plurality of differently colored paint sources. The paint line changing assembly is configured to automatically and selectively connect at least one spray gun with one of the plurality of differently colored paint sources. The paint system also includes a controller for maintaining at least one of the plurality of differently colored paint sources in a partially fluidized state when not connected to the at least one spray gun and maintaining the one of the plurality of differently colored paint sources in an operative fluidized state when connected to the at least one spray gun.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a paint system is provided wherein the paint system includes a plurality of differently colored paint sources, a purging air source, a spray gun and a paint line changing assembly. The paint line changing assembly includes a first manifold and a second manifold. The first manifold includes an axis and a plurality of first passageways parallel to the axis of the first manifold, with each of the first passageways of the first manifold being in fluid communication with one the plurality of differently colored paint sources and the air source. The second manifold includes an axis and a second passageway parallel to the axis of the second manifold. The second passageway of the second manifold is in fluid communication with the spray gun. The second manifold is also rotatably connected to the first manifold along their respective axes. The plurality of passageways in the first manifold are configured to be automatically and selectively aligned with the passageway of the second manifold, thereby automatically fluidly connecting one of the plurality of differently colored paint sources or the air source to the spray gun.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a paint system having a plurality of differently colored paint sources, a plurality of spray guns and a paint line changing assembly. The paint line changing assembly includes a first body and a second body. The first body includes a plurality of sets of first passageways, with each set of first passageways being in fluid communication with a different one of the plurality of different paint sources. The second body includes a set of second passageways in fluid communication with the plurality of spray guns. The paint system further includes a support for the first and second bodies. One of the first body and the second body is configured to move relative to the support in a first direction parallel to the longitudinal direction. Moreover, the other of the first body and the second body is configured to move in a second direction different from the first direction to selectively align one of the sets of first passageways in the first body with the set of second passageways of the second body, thereby fluidly connecting one of the plurality of differently colored paint sources to the plurality of spray guns.
The principal objects of the present invention include providing a paint system for quickly changing the color of powder paint. The paint system can be used automatically to paint various items or products. The paint system can also be used to automatically and repetitively paint items or products with different colors. Therefore, the paint system provides reduced manufacturing costs for painting items or products. The paint system further prevents color cross contamination of a subsequent color sprayed. The paint system is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.